


MCMGA Short stories

by PurpleFlowerGardener



Series: Compleatly Mad [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Brown Eyes, Bucky is a sweetheart, F/M, She's blond, Short Stories, Venus Is my OC, awwww, her sister in law is a bitch, well educated woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:39:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7713550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleFlowerGardener/pseuds/PurpleFlowerGardener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a Colection of short stories from my Story My compleatly Mad Gardian Angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How Venus And Bucky See the Chant/ Bucky’s Guardian

This is written from the writer’s View, so ‘I’ is Purple Flower Gardener.

I intended this to be something to bring together Bucky and Venus, and I did mean it to be a bigger part of the story, but whatever. Chant:

Over the hills  
in the forest  
Under the skies so blue.  
Over the lands,  
Under the sea,  
This is where I love you.  
No ware too far  
No trip too Long  
Always close by  
This where I love you,  
No matter  
The Place  
The Time  
The Life

 

What I wanted people to get from this is, the person saying it would go to the end of the earth to save the other, it also in Venus’s mind is a comforting because her adopted mother would sing it to her as a little girl, when she had nightmares. For Bucky, it's similar, but he was an adult when he heard it, so it means it's very innocent to them now that they are both adults. Nothing wrong with that. For Bucky, when he was hearing the poem, he was in a state that was similar to that of a child, he would have been scared, confused, and would have wanted a strong figure to protect him and comfort him, so He probably created his guardian in a weaker moment, and he held onto it. As to how he saw it as Venus in the guardian, He probably was on a mission and saw a woman that Venus was directly related to, like a grandma or aunt, etc. Venus was drawn to him because He knew the chant. How did he know the chant? On the mission to assassinate someone, he had to hide in the house with the aunt or grandma, and he heard the chant, and it went into storage that Hydra couldn’t erase, like the part of his brain that does the impulse stuff like breathing, blinking and itching.


	2. Venus's Back Story, Summarized.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a little clarification.

My earliest memory is playing with a knife, I know what you're going to say, “what irresponsible parents!!! You should have been taken away from them!!!” But it was the babysitter that was irresponsible. She’d thought I was asleep, but I’d crawled out of bed to cause mayhem. My brother, Andy, told me to go into the kitchen, and he’d boosted four year old me to the counter. He’d given me a monkey mask to wear, and handed me a butcher knife I could barely lift. He told me to be careful. I was standing on the counter and Andy was pretending to be a sleepy kid who’d seen a ghost in the kitchen. He had instructed me to make angry monkey noises when she got into the kitchen.  
She walked into the kitchen and flipped on the light. I started making screamy monkey noises and waved the knife to my best ability, Linzy screamed so loud that the neighbors had called the cops. I dropped the knife and lifted the mask and said something like ‘surprise! It's just me!’ and she’d spanked me. She put the knife away and scolded both of us and put us to bed again. Andy and I hung out at the window in my room, which looked out onto the street, and We saw Linzey explaining to the cop that had shown up what had happened. My parents arrived and went to Linzey told them. Andy and I pushed up the window with all our might and we heard Linzey say;  
“I’m sorry, but I’m not going to babysitting your little monsters anymore!” and stormed away, not before getting her pay. I had started crying, and Andrew had hugged me close and made a rude gesture at Linzey. Andy told me a story to get me to sleep, about him killing an evil dragon named Linzey.  
When I was 8, I was expelled from my private school because I had put a firecracker in a toilet to see if it would explode like in so many shows. It exploded, but it didn’t explode all the toilets, just scorched that one and made the water in all the girls’ toilets black.  
When I was 12, my anorexia took hold. I was very skinny, like I was 5 ft 7in tall and I weighed something like 89lbs. It got to a point when I couldn’t lift myself out of bed because I hadn’t eaten in days. I went to a therapist and recovered.  
I was 16 when my parents died in the car crash. My depression set in fairly soon after, and we were moved into a SHIELD HQ, and I finished 2 years of collage in there. I was 20, freshly out of college, and I couldn’t get hired. Part of the bad blood between Lacy and I is because I had to crash on my brother’s couch for 9 months.   
I finally found a job, working as a private therapist for the king of Wakanda, King T’Chaka, and then for King T’Challa. We all know how that went, and that is when my anxiety decided to make an appearance. Hence started my story.


End file.
